


Where are we now?

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thousand years after Homestuck, Rose looks back on everything that's passed. (Written for fanficstuck).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are we now?

_It's been a thousand years today,_  you think,  _A thousand years since four kids played a game, and the world ended._ A lot has happened since then. You and Dave and Jade and John stop getting older a long time ago, and you wonder whether this is what it really means to be a god – nothing to do, and an eternity to do it in.

Well, that's not quite right. You do have some things to do, although less than you used to. Kanaya seems to have been granted immortality, which seems a more useful power than occasional luminescence and a thirst for troll blood, and even after all these years, you're still together. You wonder whether that'll still be the same in another thousand years.

"What are you thinking about?" Kanaya asks, appearing behind you.

"It's been a thousand years, you know," you say, turning to look at her with a thoughtful expression.

"A long time," she says, leaning against the back of your chair, and you nod.

"I wonder where everyone else has got to."

You furrow your forehead, trying to remember.

"Karkat died," Kanaya says, a sad look in her eyes, "A long time ago."

"Yes," you say, quietly, "There aren't so many of us left, are there?"

She nods, and you wonder how long it'll be until you're the only ones left. You and the other lonely gods.

"Terezi is still around somewhere," she says, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, yes, I saw her last week. Or maybe last month."

You smile at each other, little smiles between beings to old to care about the difference between weeks and months.

"She's doing well, I think," you add, although you can't remember exactly what she's doing now.

"She must be getting old, by now," Kanaya says, and you nod.

"Everyone is."

"Everyone but us."

You sit in silence for a moment.

"Gamzee must be alive," you say, pulling a face.

"Who knows where he could be now?" Kanaya asks, with an amused smile.

"I don't think I want to know."  
You smile at each other, remembering everything that's passed.

"We'll be all right, you know," Kanaya says, and you smile quietly.

"I know," you say, in a soft voice.

The silence that follows is broken by Dave, who wants to tell you that dinner is ready. No one else mentions how long it's been, but you think you're all quietly celebrating, although what it is you're celebrating, you don't quite know.


End file.
